Rocket/Relationships
The relationships of Rocket from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Tinker Tinker is Rocket's wife. Rocket and Tinker met each other at the Ape Sanctuary, before Caesar came and when Rocket was still Alpha of the apes. Being the alpha, all of the females belonged to Rocket, including Tinker. However, a few days after Caesar's arrival, Caesar takes the position as Alpha from Rocket and is then expected to have ownership to all of the females, though Caesar did not know this since he was raised by humans. Tinker admits to Cornelia, in Revelations, that she thought she would be Caesar's female, as did the other females, since it was the way things were done before. Tinker knew she was supposed to want Caesar, but she instead felt drawn to Rocket, feeling sorry for him and wanting to be there for him. She says that Caesar was like a blinding sun, something she could not bear, but Rocket was - Rocket. He was her mate that she did not want to give up, and was glad that Caesar did not ask her to. Tinker loves Caesar but never the way she loves Rocket. Rocket and Tinker had only one child, a son, named Ash, during the 10 years since the Ape Rebellion. After the death of their son, Tinker believes that she and Rocket will probably never have another child. Family Ash Ash was Rocket's teenage son. When Ash and Blue Eyes encountered Carver and other humans in the forest, Rocket jumps in to defend them with a spear, showing that Rocket was very protective of his son. Later, father and son are seen arguing with Blue Eyes and Koba over what is to be done about Carver's attack on Ash. In the movie, no indication is given that Rocket knew of his son's death (other than perhaps Blue Eyes telling him about his death after their escape from the school bus). In the DotPotA novelization, he does find out, and this causes him to turn against Koba. When Koba was left dangling from a ledge, Rocket nodded at Caesar indicating he wanted Caesar to avenge his son's death. In War, Ash is mentioned in the movie by Rocket, when Caesar went off to get revenge on the colonel for killing Blue eyes and Cornelia by telling Caesar "I know how it feels like to lose a son". This showed that even after two years and watching his son being avenged, Rocket is still saddened by his son's unfortunate demise. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar was Rocket's best friend, king and honorary brother. Rocket and Caesar's relationship didn't have a very good start at first. When Caesar first came to the shelter and tried to befriend him, the alpha male started to bully him, most likely for his domesticated life and the resulting lack of knowledge of basic ape nature. After Caesar had befriended Buck the gorilla, Caesar was able to lure Rocket out of his cage into the play area, where he quickly overthrew him as Rocket knows he is no match against both Caesar and Buck. Rocket and Caesar were able to settle their differences and they become the most unlikeliest of friends with him serving as one of Caesar's key lieutenants during the ape rebellion and battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Over the next ten years, Rocket and Caesar are still best friends with Rocket being Caesar's second-in-command. They have become closer as they are both fathers to teenage sons who are best friends. Due to his relationship with Caesar, Rocket serves as an uncle to Caesar's two young sons while in return, Caesar serves as an uncle to his own son, Ash. Caesar also permits Rocket to have a place on the council. Rocket is fiercely loyal to Caesar, as seen when Koba questions Rocket's loyalty after his son is shot by accident, and when Koba has Rocket locked up for his loyalty towards Caesar after the bonobo shoots the ape king. After the little skirmish with Koba was done Rocket would join the other apes in bowing down to Caesar as they await the battle with humans to come, signifying he is very dedicated to Caesar. In War, Rocket is still a staunch follower to Caesar and follows him throughout the war with the humans. It was Rocket who located an area for the apes to relocate which would be far from the reach of the human army. When some of the tribe are massacred including Caesar's wife and oldest son, Rocket completely understood Caesar's loss and comforted him in his time of need. After finding their new home, Caesar and Rocket had a last friendly interaction before Rocket left to join the other apes without knowing that Caesar was going to die. When he noticed that Caesar was not moving any more, Rocket immediately ran to him. Although it was not seen (on-screen) it is very likely that Rocket was devastated over Caesar's death, as mourns for him. After Caesar dies, it is assumed that Rocket will play a part in Cornelius' upbringing in honor of Caesar. Maurice Maurice is Rocket's second best friend. Though they have little to no interaction in Rise, Rocket and Maurice seemed to be civil, despite the fact that in their early days at the shelter Maurice originally thought Rocket was violent due to his brutality towards new inmate and future alpha Caesar. Maurice also viewed Rocket and the other apes as stupid, due to their apparent lack of brain. However, they came to work together in the Ape Rebellion and were by Caesar's the whole time in battle and escaping to freedom. Over the next decade after living in a colony of apes, Rocket and Maurice have likely become closer than they were in captivity. Both hold a position in the Ape Council and hold a strong friendship with their leader Caesar. Ash (Rocket's son) is one of Maurice's students, prompting a closer association. Maurice also showed concern for Rocket after the latter's son was accidentally shot by the human Carver. When Koba opened fire on the other apes, a stray bullet had struck Maurice and Rocket tended to his wounded friend for the rest of the battle, showing nothing but concern for his friend. During the war, Maurice and Rocket have more interaction than ever before. They were very close when Caesar was captured by humans, showing how much their friendship is great and strong. Buck Buck was a fellow inmate of Rocket while they were in captivity. Though they had very little interaction, Rocket feared Buck to begin with, believing that if he didn't do what he was told by Caesar, he'd get attacked by the gorilla who was now loyal to Caesar. Now afraid that Caesar had Buck on his side, he stepped down as alpha, allowing Caesar to take his place. Later, Rocket was seen standing on the top of a cable car with Buck, Caesar and Maurice, showing that he and Buck have become civil due to their loyalty to Caesar. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was the prince of the Ape Colony and Rocket's honorary nephew due to his close bond with Caesar. Having grown up with Ash, Rocket knows Blue Eyes well and serves as an uncle towards the young prince. This love is well reciprocated on Blue Eyes' side as he always admired and respected Rocket for his strength and skills. The pair are very close and both openly concerned when Cornelia, Blue Eyes' mother becomes sick. When Koba has Maurice and Rocket locked up in cages for their disloyalty to him, Blue Eyes expressed concern for their suffering on and begins to drift from Koba's side. He later frees them by sneaking into the city and ripping the cage door off its hinges, taking them back to the secretly alive and well Caesar. In War, Rocket and Blue Eyes had located a new area for the apes to inhabit to get away from the humans. Rocket was greatly saddened by the prince's death, showing he truly loved him. When Caesar was preparing his revenge quest on the Colonel, Rocket joined him and stated to Caesar "I know how it feels like to lose a son". This showed Rocket related to Caesar on his loss and wished to help him. Cornelius Cornelius is the second son of Caesar and Cornelia, thereby making him another honorary nephew and prince of Rocket. Rocket has not interacted with the infant, but he must love him as much as he does Cornelius' older brother Blue Eyes. In War, after Caesar dies, it is assumed that Rocket will play a part in Cornelius' upbringing. Cornelia Cornelia was Rocket's old friend, former inmate and queen. Despite their limited interaction, Rocket and Cornelia are close as they have watched each other's children grow up. Cornelia, being Caesar's wife, is like a sister to Rocket who in return is very protective over her as he sits with Caesar, Blue Eyes, and the baby when Cornelia is sick. When Caesar was thought to be dead, Rocket quickly came to Cornelia's side and consoled her over her husband's assumed death. In War, Rocket was saddened by his queen's demise and joined Caesar on his hunt for revenge. Luca Luca was Rocket's close friend. Not much is known about their relationship as they barely have any interaction in Dawn, but it appears they hold some form of friendship as they are both members of the Ape Council and the army and both hold strong loyalty towards their king Caesar. During Koba's usurpation, Rocket and Luca along with some of Caesar's other loyalists aided their king in taking back his rightful place as leader. In War, they are closer and have fought many battles together and accompany Caesar on his journey of revenge. Rocket and Luca both helped Caesar get his revenge by holding down Winter and Caesar accidentally killed the traitorous gorilla. When Luca was killed while defending Caesar, Rocket was sad at his friend's death and showed respect for his noble end. Rocket wanted to honor Luca by continuing with the journey to defeat the colonel. Malcolm Malcolm is Rocket's new human friend. Initially, Rocket did not like Malcolm; due to the fact that a member of his group (Carver) shot his son Ash and threatened the life of Blue Eyes for no apparent reason, overtime they become friendly with each other. When Malcolm and his group are trap by falling debris, Rocket, along with Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice and Luca, save their lives by clearing the debris. Malcolm would aid Rocket and the others by helping them sneak into the city and confront Koba allowing Caesar to take back power, when Malcolm led Rocket, along with the other apes into the city, he did not object to it; implying that Rocket trust Malcolm and is good friends with him. Nova Nova is Rocket's second human friend. Rocket was initially distrustful and wary of Nova, as she was of him. Though they aren't seen interacting much, it is clear Rocket comes to care for Nova. When Nova snuck into the Alpha-Omega base to care for Caesar, Rocket created a distraction for her to avoid detection and escape, causing himself to get captured and brutally beaten by Red. By the end of the movie, Rocket is comfortable being around Nova, and views her as a fellow ape. Bad Ape Bad Ape is Rocket's new ape friend. Rocket first met him when Bad Ape stole one of the horse's Rocket's group traveled on causing them to pursue him and they cornered him. However, both sides were shocked to discover the others were apes and soon befriended one another after Bad Ape explains his sad origins as a wanderer. Hearing his story, Rocket became sympathetic to Bad Ape's plight and is accepting of him as he is to him. Rocket later introduced Bad Ape to the other apes when they were hatching an escape plan, while mentioning to having told them about him. During the chaos of the warring humans, Rocket pulled Bad Ape to safety. At the end, he was pleased to see Bad Ape bond with the other apes and seeing him accepted into the colony. Enemies Koba Koba was Rocket's close friend turned enemy. Despite their limited interactions during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Rocket and Koba became friends. When Caesar asks Rocket to summon a group of apes to him in the early days in their quest to survive, Rocket finds Koba and takes him to Caesar with the other apes. Rocket was later injured after falling from a tree branch when a human named Corbin fired his gun. Koba then tackled Corbin to the ground and carried the injured Rocket up to a tree, thus saving Rocket's life. As the years go on, Rocket and Koba remain on good terms until Rocket's son Ash is shot by accident by the human Carver; as this friendship quickly turns to bitterness as Rocket sides with Caesar during the crisis with the humans which results in Rocket, along with Maurice and Luca, to get locked up in cages for this disloyalty. Rocket's son Ash is killed by Koba and Rocket now holds extreme hatred towards Koba for killing his son. During the battle on the human tower, Rocket can be seen giving Caesar a subtle nod while their leader struggled with the decision of whether or not to drop Koba to his death; possibly wanting the latter to avenge his son's death. Unlike some of the apes, Rocket did not mourn or grieve over Koba's death; no doubt due to the bonobo's role in Ash's death and cheered for Caesar when he allowed Koba to fall to his death. Carver Carver was Rocket's human enemy. Though they have very little interaction, Rocket despised Carver for shooting his son when he and the other apes found Carver's group in the woods. Distraught at his son's condition, Rocket was prepared to attack the humans in retaliation only for Caesar to tell him to calm down. Rocket took great pleasure in destroying Carver's guns when Caesar allowed the humans time to work on the San Francisco Dam. He was reluctant to save Carver when the humans were trapped in the dam, obviously remembering Carver did to Ash, Rocket also gave Carver an annoyed look when the latter sees him moving debris from the tunnel they were trapped. It is unknown if Rocket is aware of Carver's death. Winter Winter was Rocket's comrade turned enemy. Before Winter betrayed the ape colony, he and Rocket were comrades in the Ape Army who fought many battles together. However, their time in battle did not stop Winter from betraying the ape colony and siding with the humans to protect himself. When Winter was alone, Rocket helped Caesar in cornering him and watched as the latter interrogated the traitor. Once Winter spotted two soldiers outside, Rocket quickly helped Luca hold Winter down to not allow him call for help, which led to Caesar inadvertently suffocated Winter to death. Rocket showed no visible emotion to the traitor, though it is likely he was shocked by Caesar killing him. Colonel McCullough McCullough was Rocket's second human enemy. Not much was seen between them, though Rocket hated him for killing his nephew Blue Eyes and joined Caesar on his revenge quest. Rocket personally met McCullough when he attacked the human army camp. After Rocket was beaten by Red, the Colonel questioned him on any allies he had but Rocket didn't answer him, in spite of being threatened. McCullough appeared to recognize Rocket was a friend of Caesar, as he noticed the pair sharing a worried gaze towards the other. Rather than kill him, McCullough instead had Rocket imprisoned and put to work with the captive apes unaware this was intentional to liberate the prisoners. Red Red was Rocket's former comrade and enemy. Though not much was seen between them, Rocket and Red had great dislike towards each as Rocket despised him for siding with human army. While covering for Nova, Rocket initiated a brawl with Red and did very well but was overpowered and captured by the Donkey and imprisoned by McCullough. Red personally ensured Rocket was tortured in his captivity with the other apes. Category:Relationships